Mikey Pan (Version 2)
A gift for Julidizor2017. Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon takes Sibella, Mavis, Draculaura, Namine, Sora, Basil, Dawson, Angie Hinamoto, Cutemon, Christopher Robin, Astro, Elroy, Judy, Jane, Suzy, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, and the Mystery Inc. gang to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Mikey Kudo (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extra with Mikey: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) Tinker Bell: Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with Rarity: Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They will get along with Sibella, Mavis, Draculaura, Angie, and Cutemon, and so will Rarity eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), and Draculaura (Monster High) Extras with Sibella, Mavis, and Draculaura: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1; As Namine's love interest), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), Angie Hinamoto, and Cutemon (Digimon Fusion; With Angie wearing her Season 2 attire) John Darling: Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) Michael Darling: Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) Extras with Christopher Robin and Elroy: Judy Jetson (The Jetsons), Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland), and Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo; As Christopher Robin and Elroy's love interests, respectively) Nana Darling: Astro (The Jetsons; He goes with them) Babysitters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and the Mystery Inc. gang (Scooby-Doo) (They go with them) George Darling: George Jetson (The Jetsons) Mary Darling: Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) Captain Hook: King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) Extra with Goobot: Myotismon (Digimon) (He won’t be scared of the Feraligatr, despite that he got bitten by him) and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (Like Goobot and unlike Myotismon, he'll be scared of the Feraligatr because he almost got eaten by him, and not scarred by him) Mr. Smee: Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron) Extras with Ooblar: Demidevimon (Digimon) and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Feraligatr (Pokemon) Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede’s pet: Poultra (Jimmy Neutron) Lost Boys: Team Fusion Fighter (Digimon Fusion Seasons 1 and 2, consisting Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, and Ewan; With Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, and Ewan wearing their Season 2 attires), Ed, Edd/Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, and Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Tiger Lily: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) Extra with Mimi: Palmon (Digimon) Indian Chief: Leomon (Digimon) Indians: Good Digimon (Digimon) Mermaids: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy (Winx Club) (In their Sirenix forms) (They’ll treat Sibella, Mavis, Draculaura, and Angie nicely and with Shoutmon, Sora, Namine, Basil, Dawson, Cutemon, and the female Mobians’ help, they sing “Kiss the Girl” to set up the romance between Mikey and Angie, despite Shoutmon almost trying to start it with his bad singing at first) Pirates: Devimon, Etemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), the Toad, Le Frog (Flushed Away), Hunter J, Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Laylamon (Digimon Fusion), Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai (Kung Fu Panda franchise), Eddy's Brother, Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Fawful, Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), and Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) (Drake and Ernesto can be seduced by Sibella and Sally's Arabian disguises in the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" scene, and Team Rocket, the Dazzlings, and Popple can turn good and the Dazzlings meeting and falling in love with the Gangreen Gang in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) (He'll get eaten by Poultra as punishment for drunkenly calling Goobot a Robo-Eggfish, Myotismon a Batfish, and Dedede a Fathead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Jetson Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, their Pirates, and the Feraligatr/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds (Version 2) Chapter 4: The Lost Fusion Fighters and Peach Creek Kids/Rarity Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Digimon (Version 2) Chapter 6: The Winx Mermaids/Rescuing Mimi and Palmon (Version 2) Chapter 7: Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2) Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede Trick Rarity Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Mikey Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Mikey Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra 1: I Won't Grow Up (Neverland's National Anthem Deleted Scene) (Version 2) Extra 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Mikey Pan (Version 2) Version) For sequel: Mikey Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) For third and final sequel: Mikey Pan 3: Dream Team (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies